Näkymätön karuselli
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Hän ja karuselli muuttuivat näkymättömiksi sateen yltyessä entisestään. (Lyhyt ficci, joka on paritukseton Deathfic angstilla ja draamalla)


**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu

**Oikolukija:** Fire

**Ikäsuositus:** K-11 tai K-13 (en ole varma kumpi)

**Tyylilaji:** Deathfic, angsti ja draama

**Varoitukset:** kuolemisen merkityksestä ja merkityksettömyydestä, viittauksia laiminlyönteihin ja muuhun piittaamattomuuteen.

**Vastuuvapaus: **En omista, leikin vain ansaitsematta tuotoksellani mitään.

**Tiivistelmä:** _Hän ja karuselli muuttuivat näkymättömiksi sateen yltyessä entisestään._

**Haasteet: **FF100 sana 051. Vesi.

**K/H:** Tämä syntyi yllättävän inspiraation ansiosta. Innoitus tuli jälleen kerran kappaleesta ja erityisesti sen lyriikoista. Kappale itsessään taitaa olla melko kliseinen angstificcien inspiroijana, mutta en ole mielestäni törmännyt koskaan siihen tämän tyyppisessä ficissä, itse asiassa en muista lukeneeni tällaista aiemmin muutenkaan. Kappale ja sanat ovat vasta lopussa, koska haluan säilyttää edes vähän yllätyksellisyyttä tässä pikkutarinassa.

...

* * *

...

**Näkymätön karuselli**

Oli kesälomaa edeltävä päivä, viimeinen koulupäivä kahteen kuukauteen. Koulun pihalla lapset olivat täynnä iloista odotusta sateesta huolimatta. Vain muutama tunti ja sitten he olisivat vapaita nauttimaan kesästä. Sade tai todistusten numerot eivät synkentäneet näiden lapsien mieliä tänään. Lomasuunnitelmat täyttivät keskustelut, eivätkä he malttaneet edes pysähtyä keinumaan, kiipeilemään tai leikkimään muilla pihan leikkivälineistä.

Little Whiningin ala-asteen opettajat olivat siinä onnellisessa asemassa, että heidän alueella oli vähemmän ongelmallisia tapauksia, vaikka jokunen niitä jokaiseen kouluun mahtui. Tämä oli keskivertoa parempaa aluetta ja useimmat ongelmat olivat sellaisia, että vanhemmat huolehtivat ne nopeasti näkymättömiksi. Kukaan ei halunnut näyttää huonolta naapurien silmissä.

Oli helppo uskoa, että hyvätuloisissa perheissä ei ongelmia ollutkaan vaan niissä muissa yhteiskuntaluokissa ja niiden kansoittamilla asuinalueilla.

Täällä oli yleisesti hyväksytty tosiasia se, että totuudelta saattoi sulkea silmänsä ja elää onnellisena täydellisyydessä muiden täydellisen onnellisten ihmisten keskellä. Itsepetoksessa oli helppo elää. Silloin eivät isot tai pienet ongelmat sattuneet silmiin tai ne saattoi selittää olemattomiin hyvällä omatunnolla, mielen hälytyskelloihinkin oli asennettu äänenvaimentimet.

Koulussa soivat vain välituntikellot ja hälisevä lapsilauma rynnisti ovista koulun käytäville.

Yksi lapsista jäi kuitenkin pihalle. Kului vartti, eikä kukaan tullut hakemaan häntä sisälle, kukaan ei huutanut ikkunasta hänelle, kukaan ei huomannut hänen liikkumatonta olemustaan. Hän oli yksi niitä näkymättömiä lapsia, joiden olemassaolo oli helppo unohtaa tai olla huomaamatta. Siitä huolimatta, että hän poikkesi kaikin tavoin muista oppilaista.

Potkukaruselli heilahteli minimaalisesti edestakaisin, mutta siinä lojuva lapsi ei näyttänyt huomaavan sitä, vaikka liikkeen olisi luullut aiheuttavan kipua ikävän näköisesti vääntyneeseen jalkaan. Lapsen mustat hiukset liikkuivat yltyvässä tuulessa, joka toi mukanaan uusia sateesta raskaita pilviä.

Sadepisarat pojan poskilla olivat lämpimämpiä kuin hänen ihonsa, mutta poika ei tuntenut sitä. Hän katseli rikkinäistä ruumistaan sen vierestä ilmeettömänä.

Hän oli usein ajatellut kuolemaa. Miettinyt sitä, mitä tapahtuu kuoleman jälkeen. Näkisikö hän vanhempansa vai lakkaisiko sitä vain olemasta. Joskus hän oli ajatellut kuolemaa pakopaikkana kivusta, nälästä, ikävästä, yksinäisyydestä ja painajaisista.

Hän oli miettinyt sitä, miten ja milloin hän kuolisi. Hän ei ollut toivonut kuolemaa, vaikka kuvittelikin sen olevan helpotus monella tavalla. Oli kuitenkin outoa kuolla keskellä koulun pihaa juuri ennen loman alkua.

Ei hän ollut lomaa odottanut, sillä se oli ollut vain lupaus pidemmästä tehtävälistasta, kipeistä lihaksista, auringon polttamasta ihosta, useammista nälkäisistä päivistä ja tukahduttavan kuumasta komerosta. Hän ei tiennyt olisiko iloinen vai katkera kuolemastaan. Hän oli kuvitellut elävänsä aikuiseksi asti, vaikka olosuhteet eivät olleetkaan kaikkein ihanteellisimmat. Hän oli kuitenkin ollut väsynyt kaikkeen, eikä hän ollut odottanut tulevaisuudeltaankaan mitään.

Toivo paremmasta oli kuollut paljon ennen häntä.

Ainakaan hän ei ollut täysin yksin kuollessaan. Piha oli ollut täynnä muita lapsia, vaikka kukaan ei häneen huomiota kiinnittänytkään. Lisäksi hän oli pitänyt omalla läpikuultavalla aavekädellään kiinni alkuperäisestä kädestään kunnes se oli muuttunut kylmäksi ja elottomaksi viimeisen värisevän ja hennon hengenvedon myötä.

Muiden unta häirinneet yskän puuskat eivät olleetkaan pölyisen komeron aiheuttamia vaan hän oli ollut oikeasti sairas. Ilmeisesti hän oli ollut kipeämpi kuin tiesikään, siksi kai Dudley ystävineen oli saanut hänet niin helposti kiinni.

Sade yltyi, vesi muodosti suuria lammikoita ja kasteli kaiken. Oli mukavaa, että edes taivas itki hänen kuolemaansa.

Petunia ja Vernon olisivat vain helpottuneita, kun pääsivät hänestä viimein eroon. Dudley olisi aluksi kiukkuinen, kun hänellä ei olisi enää Harrya hakattavaan, mutta löytäisi helposti jonkun muun hänen tilalleen. Marge ja rouva Figg tuskin huomaisivat hänen olevan poissa. Tuo ajatus sai Harryn pysähtymään, oliko siinä syy siihen, miksi hän kuoli 8-vuotiaana?

Hän oli ylimääräinen, turha ihminen, hänelle ei ollut mitään käyttöä. Häntä ei tarvittu mihinkään tässä maailmassa.

Petunia pystyisi hoitamaan kaikki kotityöt aivan hyvin ilman Harryn apua. Vernon osasi käyttää ruohonleikkuria ja huolehtia autonsa pesusta paremmin kuin Harry, joka oli tehnyt sen kuulemma aina väärin. Dudleyn arvosanatkin näyttäisivät paremmilta, kun niitä ei tarvitsisi verrata Harryn saamiin.

Elämä jatkuisi normaalina ilman Harrya, eikä mikään oikeastaan muuttuisi.

Oli huojentavaa huomata, ettei hänen kuolemansa ollutkaan tarkoitukseton. Harry katsoi vielä hetken kuollutta ruumistaan, jota sadepisarat piiskasivat taukoamatta. Hän näytti pikkulapselta isoissa märissä vaatteissaan, vaikka oli tuntenut itsensä paljon vanhemmaksi ja isommaksi.

Harry nousi katon tasalle ja hämmästyi kuinka täydellisesti hänen ruumiinsa hävisi pihamaan sateiseen harmauteen. Hän ja karuselli muuttuivat näkymättömiksi sateen yltyessä entisestään. Koulun ikkunoista hohtava valo ei ulottunut leikkipaikalle, joten mikään ei rikkonut illuusiota tavallisesta viimeisestä koulupäivästä.

Hän lähti etsimään kuoleman jälkeistä elämää, jos hän viimeinkin löytäisi sen paikan, missä hänelläkin oli merkitystä.

...

* * *

...

_**Hello by Evanescence**_

_Playground school bell ring again  
__Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello  
I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello  
If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello  
I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello  
I'm still here All that's left of yesterday_

_..._

* * *

_..._


End file.
